


The Husband of the Balverine

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crane Wife AU, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, No Crawler, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, but with a big bloodthirsty doggo, dont mind me lemme just bend canon here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: While travelling alongside the Queen, Walter Beck ends up saving a young white balverine from some unethical hunters. He thought nothing of it, the poor thing was just far too young and far too sentient to kill.But years later, it comes back as an adult and it vows to protect and serve Walter as a member of his pack and as...A wife?Well, damn. This is certainly going to be an interesting experience.





	The Husband of the Balverine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to this shitstorm i hope you enjoy the ride!

Life is not easy, when you are a balverine.

There's always the matter of getting more meat, there's the little problem that there's always people who want to kill you, and occasionally there's the other balverines who like to fight your pack over food or over your land. Of course, I know it shouldn't be easy. Most of them are nothing more than mindless animals bent on _feeding_ and _killing_ , and... I don't fault them for that.

From what I've seen, none of the others ever manage to hold onto anything before they joined the pack, when they were people.

No memories, no voice, no _nothing_.

_They can't even transform._

I've tried to get something, _anything_ , out from them, but they didn't ever respond. They never do.

My mother was the only one who ever talked to me.

She tells me that all of them will be like beasts forever and that I should stop wasting my time. She tells me that she and I are blessed, that she herself gave me the gift of intelligence. That only those like us will be able to change forms and talk.

She told me that to be human is to be weak and that I needed to forget about it soon.

But I don't believe that.

How could humans be weak?

After all, she and all the others fell so quickly at their hands, against their shiny weapons and loud explosions, and I would've died too had it not been for a single man.

With gentle and swift hands he freed me from the prison set up for me, spoke to me in a voice very calm with words I couldn't hear over my rapid heartbeat and the yells of many other people. He was nice, he was kind, he was _different_.

_Who is he? Who is he?_

All I have is his smell and those fading memories.

I have no pack now, I have nothing now, but I want to follow him forever. I want to serve him forever.

_That man, that man, whoever he is, wherever he is, I want to be near him forever._


End file.
